Brotherly Love
by Black.Misfit
Summary: The love between two brothers go beyond that of what Sasuke felt for his big brother Itachi. In this case, it goes to a point of desirability and passion among the Uchiha clan. SasuXItac yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any part of Naruto. I would if I could, but I don't. This is my second Naruto fanfic and I'm glad everyone liked my NaruXHina story son I wanted a yaoi one, too. Enjoy!!**

Even as a little kid going in the academy, Sasuke always admired his older brother, Itachi. Itachi was the strongest ninja in the academy since he graduated at such a young age. He was the ninja prodigyof the Uchiha clan and Sasuke wanted so much to pass his brother's standards. It also didn't help how Sasuke admired his brother as more than just a powerful fighter. He couldn't help the feelings he had every time his brother was helping him with his jutsu. He seemed to always blush and his stomach would be on fire. Even as Itachi carried him home on his back, Sasuke would nuzzle against his hair and sighed in relief trying to hide his blushing face from his brother. Sasuke would lie awake at night wondering why he felt this way about Itachi.

'Why can I never get him off my mind? Why do my cheeks get warm and red if he touches me? I'm so confused,' Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at the light fixture that reminded him of Itachi's Sharingan eyes. He soon felt his face get warm again to the thought of Itachi looking at him.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone outside his bedroom door gently turn the doorknob. He turned over and pretended to be asleep since it was late to be awake anyway. He could see the shadow of someone on the wall he was staring at. The figure got closer and closer to his bed as Sasuke closed his eyes and pretended to besound asleep. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulderand rubbed down his arm. It took all of Sasuke's nerves not to shake at the light touchhe felt he recognized.

"Little brother, howadorable you looked sleeping there in your bed. I don't know if you look cuter sleeping of practicing your jutsu with me," whispered the familiar person Sasuke knew was moving the black hair out ofSasuke's face.

'Itachi?? What was he doing here? Why is he saying all this?' Sasuke asked himself as he felt himself blush at his brother's touch. Sasuke hoped his big brother couldn't see his face turn red as Itachi's hand softly rested at Sasuke's waist. Itachi pulled the blanket over the sleeping body and kept looking at his cute and attractive little brother.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. And I always will. Good night, little brother," Itachi whispered his ear as he gave Sasuke a quick kiss on his warm cheek. Sasuke could feel Itachi lift off the bed, but when he turned around, the ninja was gone in a flash. Sasuke sat up in his bed and rubbed the cheek Itachi kissed and felt his hand start to shake. Itachi's words echoedthrough outSasuke's room as he replayed the whole thing in his head.

"_I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. And I always will."_

'He…he loves me? Did he really...just say that?' Sasuke thought as he felt himself get hard. It seemed his erections always came around when he hung around Itachi and when if he pleasured himself, it was never enough for him. Only Itachi could make him think like this and it was only Itachi could make it better. But this time he wanted relief quick so he laid back down and pulled his pants down. He felt his hands slide down his chest and wrap around his erect member. As he closed his eyes, he slowly started to pump with every breath he took. He couldn't help every moan that passed through his lips with every jerk.

"Ahhh ITA…CHI! I want you. I want…more," the boy breathed out as he felt sweat form over his body. Sasuke stifled his screams since he didn't want to wake up the whole clan and finally felt his climax. Sasuke did one final thrust as he came from beneath his blanket. He happily sighed at his cum covered over his relaxed member. As Sasuke closed his eyes to go to sleep, he could still hear Itachi's voice still in his head.

"I love you, too Itachi Uchiha. And I always will," Sasuke whispered in the dark and finally fell asleep.

Itachi couldn't catch his breath even when his brother was already asleep. Sweat formed on his forehead and his mouth began to water at the sights and sounds he just heard. His hands shook as he closed the crack of the door he was looking through and leaned against the wall. He slowly slid down the wall as he felt his heart still racing and clutched his chest. He soon felt himself smile at the actions that happened tonight and got back up on his feet.

'I promise you, little brother. I'll give you what you want. I promise,' Itachi said in his mind as he walked back to his room to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

For long, Sasuke's words kept echoing throughout his mind

For long, Sasuke's words kept echoing throughout his mind. It seemed to throw him off sometimes when his brother would offer to help him with his jutsu.

"Why did he say it? Did he really mean what he said to me last night?" Sasuke wondered as he looked over at his brother practicing his skills. Sasuke couldn't help but secretly follow Itachi into the forest. He watched every flip, turn, and move with wide and curious eyes. His brother paused for a minute before taking off his shirt to cool off. Sasuke couldn't resist watching his sweat drenched chest and well toned body as he continued to practice, but he couldn't help but wonder. Itachi kept looking over to where Sasuke was hiding and barely ever stopped looking.

'Could he...see me?' Sasuke thought to himself. Suddenly, a low and seductive voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So you've been following me huh little brother." Itachi asked looking away from where Sasuke was hidden. Sasuke looked petrified as he felt his cheeks get warm and red, but he knew he was found out so he jumped from the tall tree that camouflaged his body. Sasuke held his head down as he slowly walked over to his older brother.

"I'm sorry I was spying on you, big brother. I didn't mean to disturb you," Sasuke apologized avoiding his gaze. Itachi looked down at his brother and couldn't help but smile at him. He bent down on one knee and lifted the sad face up with his finger and gave him a friendly smile.

"It's ok, little brother. If fact I'm glad you came," Itachi said staring straight into Sasuke's deep eyes. A smile came on the little Uchiha's face as he jumped up and hugged around Itachi's neck and Itachi hugged back tighter than ever. The Uchiha brothers decided to head home as the sun set over the village.

"Sasuke, there's been something I've been waiting to talk to you about," Itachi said as he led Sasuke to his bedroom and closed the door. Sasuke looked confused as he cocked his head to the side wondering what Itachi was talking about.

"What is it big brother? You can tell me anything," Sasuke said as he gazed in his eyes. Suddenly, the small boy was forcefully pinned up against the wall holding his arms against it. Itachi got so close to Sasuke's face one sight of movement and their lips would touch. The two just stood there in the moment and gazed at each other's eyes. Itachi flashed a seductive grin as he leaned in closer to Sasuke's quivering lips.

"You're so cute when you look at me that way," Itachi whispered. Sasuke's face went red as he felt his brother's hand caress his waist.

"It-Itachi...wha-" Sasuke couldn't get a word out as Itachi pressed his lips firmly to his lips. Sasuke's eyes couldn't be wider as Itachi tongue grazed over Sasuke's bottom lip wishing for entrance, but Sasuke kept his mouth shut since he was so shocked. Itachi wanted the see what his brother tasted like so his hand slowly went down between Sasuke's legs and began to message his erected member. Sasuke couldn't hold in his moaning as his mouth began to open and their tongues began to battle. Itachi pulled back with Sasuke wanting more and sat the boy back on the ground.

"I love you, Sasuke. I've wanted you for too long and you've wanted me also." Itachi brushed a lock of hair from Sasuke's blushing face and lifted his face so could see his eyes. Sasuke was beyond shocked as he heard every word that passed through his brother's lips.

"I know you've been watching me for a while. I also knew you were awake that night when I came into your room. Not to mention you pleasuring yourself after I left out the room. I even watched you until you fell asleep," Itachi said in a seductive tone and got closer to the confused boy. Sasuke's heart dropped and his face went pale as he heard his brother words clear as a bell. And just like that, Sasuke realized he was caught in the act.


	3. Chapter 3

'He…knew? He…saw me when I was…' Sasuke could barely breath as he plopped down on the bed in shock. Itachi came over to him and sat down next to him.

"You know…no one has to know. It'll be our little secret," Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear as he slowly licked and nibbled playfully on his ear. Sasuke couldn't resist as he yelped at the slight pain that went through his body. Sasuke could feel himself get hard as his eyes shifted to Itachi's crotch and saw his hard member. Itachi could tell what his little brother was looking at and looked at his brother's erection. Itachi smirked as he grabbed Sasuke, pinned him to the bed, and roughly kissed him on his lips. Sasuke fell into it as he felt Itachi's hand go to his crotch again. Itachi's lips moved from Sasuke's lips to his neck as he started to bite and tease at the skin. He started to slowly take off Sasuke's shirt as licked at his right nipple. Sasuke moaned and groaned as he bit down on the sensitive area.

"Big brother...please...don't stop," Sasuke breathed out as he gripped Itachi's long black locks. Itachi slipped off Sasuke's pants and underwear and found what he's been looking for…Sasuke's erected member.

The older ninja playfully flick his tongue against the head before putting the whole piece of flesh in his mouth. He sucked and licked from top to bottom as Sasuke was engulfed in pure bliss. Sasuke could feel his body go numb as his length went deeper and deeper into Itachi's mouth.

"Ah…Ita…chi. I'm about to cum. Get away," Sasuke screamed as he could feel drops of pre-cum drizzle down his testicles. Itachi didn't pull back but went faster and sucked harder.

'Yes…cum for me little brother. I want your fluids,' Itachi moaned in his mind. Sasuke couldn't hold back the screams that escaped through his throat. Luckily, nobody was in the house so the strong walls stifled their screams from leaving the room. Sasuke could feel his hips buck and his back arch. Every part of his body was in pain, but felt intoxication beneath Itachi's delicate hands.

"Ahhh…no I'm…I'm gonna…EXPLODE!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs before his length erupted and cum drizzled from the head. Itachi licked every bit of it and climbed up to his exhausted brother. Beads of sweat formed everywhere over Sasuke's body and was completely out of breath.

"I'm glad you had fun with that. I know I did, too," Itachi grinned as he looked down at Sasuke's still blushing face. "Do you want more?" Itachi whispered. Sasuke could barely talk let alone give an answer so he just gave a slight nod, but Itachi got the idea. He spread his limp legs open and straddled against his Sasuke's hips and inserted his harden length in the moist entrance. Sasuke gasped at the thickness of his big brother's member. Sasuke's entrance was feeling sore, but he got a reassuring smile from Itachi and tried to relax. Slowly, Itachi pushed and pulled himself through Sasuke's body as they both moaned at every motion Itachi made. Itachi's member seemed to push in more and more with every thrust he made. It was like and electric shock that passed through both of them as Itachi's pace increased to where Sasuke couldn't keep up. Sasuke's throat was sore from yelling before, but he couldn't think of why he had the urge to scream out again.

"So warm…can you feel me inside you Sasuke," Itachi moaned in a breathless tone of voice.

"Y-Yes… I want it…harder," Sasuke moaned as his legs wrapped around Itachi's waist drawing him closer and trusted his hips forward. Sasuke lifted up and snaked his arms and hugged his brother's neck. Sasuke clutched onto Itachi's back making small fingernail dents through his skin as Itachi did the same except he drew blood from Sasuke's back.

"Cum with me Sasuke…CUM WITH ME!!!" Itachi screamed as they both came to their massive climax. Sasuke was weak as he looked down and saw he, too, released his seed on his and Itachi's chest. Sasuke couldn't hold the grip he had on Itachi's neck and started falling back until Itachi caught him. He embraced the weak body in his arms and pulled put of the cum-filled cavern. They both collapsed on the bed as Sasuke cuddled closer to his brother's chest.

"I…love you, Itachi," Sasuke whispered with a light smile on his face. Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, too Sasuke," Itachi whispered back as he pulled the covers over both of them. "And don't worry. Mother and father won't find out about us. I promise," Itachi said. Sasuke started to drift off to sleep holding on to the sound of the older Uchiha's heartbeat against his muscular, yet sticky, chest. Both brothers fall asleep that night with smiles on their faces and brotherly love in their hearts.

Author's Note: Ok that's the end. Tell me what you think since I have friends that don't like me writing about family members falling in love. I think it's sexy and it's not a hint for people to hit on their younger or older siblings so don't get the wrong idea. Just let me know how it turns out.


End file.
